Extraterrestrial
by LadyxHydrangea
Summary: Awoken in a dark forest as a ten year old, Vivian realized something was seriously wrong when her surroundings became sickeningly familiar. Why was she in a world that already had a fixed destiny? To screw it up? Well if life is a game, why not just play?
1. Prologue: Lost Woods

**Summary**: Awoken in a dark forest as a ten year old, Vivian realized something was seriously wrong when her surroundings became sickeningly familiar. Why was she in a world that already had a fixed destiny? To screw it up? Well if life is a game, why not just play?

**A/N**: I never attempted a Zelda fanfic before but I'm a huge fan of the series! The fact I got the 3DS and Ocarina of Time 3D kinda helped inspire me to actually start writing a fanfic about it. Anyway, my OC is not related to me at all. Trust me, I was a pretty scary looking kid in comparison to Vivian! I'm debating on whether to make this rating go up in the future (The adult years certainly won't be for kiddies) or to make a separate fanfic out of it~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Legend of Zelda because it was created by the gods known to work in Nintendo. I do own Vivian! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>How many roads must a man walk down before he admits he's lost?<em>"

- Unknown

Deku Shrubs were rather cowardly creatures. Although they appeared to be rough and aggressive at first glance, the second they were parted from their floral burrows they'd squeal and shrivel in fear of a steel blade coming to bring justice upon them.

Alone, they were more of a fly you wanted to swat away than an enemy but in groups? They were like that huge biker gang driving down your street with chainsaws that your mom closes the curtains on. Deku Shrub tribes were rather vicious little things, similar to school bullies if anything and showed absolutely no mercy to their 'helpless' victims.

The young wanderer already knew this; what person in Hyrule didn't? But that didn't stop her from shrieking like an alley cat and fleeing the scene of her feeble crime with dust scattering behind her.

You see, this young lady had never encountered a Deku Shrub before. A myth, a fluke, a story, that's what they were to her! Therefore it wasn't all that surprising when she lost all the color in her cherubic face after waking up to seeing a living, breathing _bush with eyes_ squeak as it prodded her unconscious form with a stick. Could you really blame her for screaming out profanities in the little munchkin's face?

Of course the poor thing didn't take that too well either. It ended up scaring the both of them more than it should of. I mean, why else would it run off and then return with a fleet of angered steps and battle cries accompanying it? The girl didn't have a shred of sanity left to react calmly by the time the Shrub came back with its little splinter squad. It was fight or flight and this kid preferred not to be stoned to death. Weaponless and spineless, the child barely managed to keep oxygen flowing through her lungs as she was chased around a giant maze of overgrown hedges with no direct route out.

Large, thick Deku Nuts flew at her like bullets and she was amazed that she somehow managed to dodge them all without losing the will to run on! The child's feet ached from the restrictiveness of her shiny black shoes. The white tights on her legs ripped in to several holes as she stumbled. Her heels and toes were now adorned with blisters and her legs were covered with pin pricks from stinging nettles, thorny vines and prickly leaves.

She was a good runner as far as escaping was concerned but she wasn't used to such haste! It wasn't like she had to sprint away from monsters every day of her life! The most running she had to do was dashing for a taunting bus which just so happened to speed past her range of casual pace. Even then, at least she had decent shoes and socks on!

Just how long was the maze anyways? Surely she had been zooming through several twisted, sharp corners for at least eight minutes now? The Deku Shrubs were falling behind but their little pips and cries were still in ear shot. Unsurprisingly, she passed more Deku Shrubs on the way but they didn't attack her or show any interest in her. All they did was squawk and shriek in all their high pitched glory before burrowing back in to their flower bed homes.

Something told her they were giving the other pursuing shrubs directions but her mind couldn't be bothered to dwell on it. There were a few comical moments during the Shrubs pursuit of the intruder, such as finding safety only to step on a very mortified Mad Shrub seedling (None of you will ever realize how high pitched those wailing things were. It might as well have been hyper sound,) darting one direction and then twisting her heels in an almost dangerous stretch to run the opposite way, or even skipping directly in front of their line of sight without realizing it.

While these things could be amusing in story telling, it merely taunted the Shrubs into infuriation and made the girl even more exhausted. In a final attempt to free herself from those awful monsters, the girl zoomed for all she was worth down the narrow passage ways, using her arms to project herself further forward when her body was flung in to hedge corners from speed. Eventually, the squeaks became distant—almost to a point of blending in with the other forest noises—but they weren't gone. Panting and wheezing, the girl slowed her run to a gentle jog and eventually clung on to one of the towering hedges for support.

You'd think that she'd at least try to run on a little further to find a decent hiding spot; you know, preserve her life for as long as possible instead of just giving up and waiting for fate to come to her in the form of a platoon of vengeful shrubs. But no, she regained her breath slowly and calmly. Her bright grey eyes searched around the forest for any signs of immediate danger. Eventually her gaze wandered vertically to look up above her but just as she did that, her pink lips tugged in to a half frown/smile which contrasted greatly with the slight awkwardly-raised twitch of her eyebrows.

A girl perhaps aged ten or eleven was peering down at her from on top of the colossal wall of forest green leaves she slumped against. She had very striking bright green hair which curled slightly inwards to her face behind her very visible pointed ears. Her eyes were a very bright shade of sky blue and almond shaped. These features were shocking to the intruder, but what was even more shocking was the little pink orb floating loyally by the green girl's head. The fairy girl was very aware of the speechless spark in the new girl's eyes so she stared back in a friendly manner. A squeaky voice that came from the floating orb squealed,

"Saria! She's a Hylian! Isn't that strange?" At this, the girl below blinked and her hands flew to her head to touch her ears. Her eyes widened, a faint gasp escaped her as her hands now went from prodding the long pointed ears to covering them. Saria wondered why— it was almost as though she were self conscious about them. Weird. Tilting her head to the side, the Fairy girl noticed how hamster-like the child's cheeks were. They had a surprising cute charm to them.

"Yes, it is. She has very strange clothes too." The forest girl's voice was quite loud but it sounded whimsical, pleasant even. Saria may have been talking to her fairy, but the girl kept her kind eyes on the Hylian below her. However, the child seemed to want her own share in their conversation.

"You," she pointed at Saria, though it didn't seem as rude as the girl probably intended, "You have very bright green hair, and you-" she shifted the angle her small finger 20 degrees to the pink orb "are a little ball of light that can talk. You two are the strange ones." came her retort, mimicking the same whimsical tone that 'Saria' used earlier except mixed with heavy sarcasm. Saria just shrugged, her playful smile constant on her beaming face.

Yes, this girl _had_ to of been one of the Kokiri children. All the little things about her made her so easy to identify that the lost girl felt a pool of giddiness boil in her tummy. The entire ordeal of being greeted by an old folk tale should have been far more exciting but now was not the time to squeal in delight at actually meeting one. The green haired, blue eyed Kokiri shot a curious smile down to the child below, but before she could inquire as to what that girl could have possibly done to irritate a entire _swarm_ of Mad Shrubs into chasing her, she was cut off when the said girl croakily began to speak.

"You wouldn't by any chance be one of Kokiri right?"

Saria and her fairy exchanged a glance and she grinned. "What's your name?" Although she saw no relevance to her question, the lost girl decided to answer the Kokiri none the less.

"Vivian"

Saria again exchanged a look with her fairy, this time her surprisingly natural dark green eyebrows were slightly raised.

"That's a weird name. You must be from outside the forest" she mused, now laying flat on her front with her head resting on her folded arms. The girl looked shyly at her for a moment. If anything Saria thought she should've looked more confused; and she wouldn't have blamed her. Even for Kokiri children it was quite easy to get lost in the woods if you didn't know your way around.

"Yeah, I don't actually know how I got here...I sort of got woken up by the Shrubs...think you could show me the way out?" the girl, now revealed to be Vivian, pleaded. With a bright smile Saria nodded her head vigorously, calling out 'Sure!' before disappearing from sight completely along with her fairy. Vivian just stared at the spot Saria had been in with a look of utter defeat. She leaned back against the hedges and eventually slid her way down to the forest floor. Pulling her knee's to her chest, Vivian examined her dress and bleeding legs with an expression of minor distress. She wanted to take off her appallingly constricting shoes too but she was too worried about stepping on something and hurting her feet more.

"Ugh...I want to go home..." Vivian groaned feebly as she poked her smooth, slender, child-length legs. She buried her face in her knees, mumbling to herself incoherently.

"You know what Viv? Don't panic. You're lucidly dreaming. You haven't been this skinny in years...Be happy you can fit in this...Better yet, how am I actually wearing this? Wasn't I ten when Lisa got marri—_Ack_!"

Vivian's monologue ended abruptly when a thick, creaky ladder slammed down a few inches away from her head, causing her to practically leap away from it. Reflexively looking up, Vivian saw Saria standing on the hedge grinning and looking pleased with herself.

"Come on! Climb up before the Shrubs show up!"

As much as Vivian was already aware that Saria was just teasing, the mere mention of the little critters had Vivian jump up on her feet and scramble as quickly as she could up the ladder. Saria giggled as Vivian practically leaped and sprawled out face down on the hedge as though embracing it. Deciding to put the ladder back, Saria picked it up again with her fairy trying to help, and dragged it along the paths until she put it back in it's original place (which was a secluded section of the maze with four walls and a huge hole in the ground. Not that Vivian could see of course, she was too busy being a hedge hugger,)

"Come on lazy bones, get up!" Saria now stood over Vivian with her hands on her hips, leaning her face forward to shout in her ear if needed. Groaning, Vivian slowly turned her head from top of the hedge to face Saria, grinning sheepishly. The fairy by Saria's side zoomed right to her face, almost blinding the girl in her bright pink glow.

"Hurry up! We're going to take you to the fountain before we show you the village, ok?"

_Village? I'm going to get taken to the village? YES!_

Once the fairy had finished bouncing around in Vivian's excited face she sped after Saria who was slowly making her way to the fountain. Rubbing her sore eyes from the blinding flash of colour, Vivian got to her feet and quickly limped after her. Now that she had started walking again her feet hurt even more! Her toes must have been swollen from the previous marathon in those stupid shoes. Saria looked over her shoulder and saw that Vivian was having difficulty so she smiled, took her hand gently in hers and assured her the fountain wasn't far at all.

"If anyone told me I was going to spend my day holding hands with one of the Kokiri, I'd have called them crazy." Vivian thought out loud, flashing a wincing smile with every step she took. Saria just giggled.

"Is it that unusual to be seen with one of us? But I guess it's very unexpected to see a Hylian girl around here." Stopping by the wooden ladder that she just put back, she motioned for Vivian to go down it first. Cautiously she did and once the two were down they stood on opposite sides of a remarkably huge hole in the ground. Vivian peered down it curiously but the Kokiri noted she seemed a bit nervous about jumping into the gigantic mass of darkness below.

"So do we just...jump down?" she swallowed thickly. Saria, out of politeness tried not to laugh at her unnecessary worry.

"Well you can, but the impact might hurt your feet more. Just try slipping down." she suggested. Taking her advice, Vivian sat down on the ground and let her legs dangle from the edge of the enterance. Whatever drop of confidence she had left appeared to fall from her face as she realized she underestimated the depth of the pit. She squeezed her eyes shut, boldly clutched the edge of the hole's circumference and braced herself for the unfortunate scenario involving her face-planting to the ground and getting a broken nose. Except when she did let go of the grass...she didn't feel the bones in her leg crunch or any soreness in her feet. She fell didn't she? Vivian felt the fall and the rush of wind temporarily float through her dead straight hair but if anything, she felt something under her knee and on her back.

"You can open your eyes princess." Saria's voice cooed. Face flushing crimson, Vivian realized that while she was stalling above the pit, Saria had already jumped down and had just caught her in her expecting arms.

"Thanks"

Saria smiled brightly as she began to walk. "You're welcome"

"...Aren't I heavy?" Vivian said meekly, as though pointing out a commonly known fact. Saria shook her head and continued walking down a corridor illuminated by an eerie blue light. Curiosity made Vivian look back over hers and Saria's shoulder but she didn't mention what she was looking for or if she saw it.

"You're quite strong Saria." Vivian whispered bashfully. She must have been strong, seeing as Saria was still carrying her without complaining or looking pained. Vivian oddly assumed Saria would be quite strong anyway. She was quite pretty for a Kokiri girl but had an air of being able to take care of herself as well. Saria thanked her cheerily, making Vivian feel like she should start talking about something else to revive their rapidly dying small talk but Saria beat her to it.

"All my friends in the Kokiri Forest love play fighting. Most of the girls like being the princess so we're quick to get into our roles when the boys want to join us, but sometimes we don't want to play with the boys. They're too wrapped up in killing each other or distracted by some 'monster'" she chuckled. "Why do you think you're heavy anyway? You're really light you know."

Vivian beamed at her words as though Saria just told her the deepest of compliments. Saria wondered why at first, but maybe the little Hylian was just excited that there were other Kokiri. After turning around the corner, Saria watched as Vivian's anxious expression turned to one of awe. Her eyes widened and shone radiantly with the metallic aqua glow reflecting upon her grey irises and her jaw slacked as she took in the sights around her. Saria sighed contently beside her.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Pretty was also an understatement. The fountain had a sense of antiquity to it. The foundations were creamy silver pillars that held a conservative like structure with little statues of women with wings at the top of each one. The surrounding walls was dark and ancient looking with (what looked like) a curtain of water droplets pattering down to the ground. Yet, they fountain looked like it just finished being constructed. It was exquisite! The pool itself emitted a beautiful, light aqua glow from pure, clear water that slushed around in faint ripples. It was amazing—but the fairies were even better! There must have been fifteen at least, but so many stunning, luminiscent, rosette orbs glided around the fountain, their wings fluttering softly with a beat that reminded Vivian of wind chimes.

"Wow..." was all she could manage for lack of a better word.

Saria had started walking forward again, her muddy boots stepping on to a shockingly clean white pavement. They made no stain but Vivian's eyes were fixed on the inviting pool of water. The fountain fairies didn't have voices, or rather they weren't supposed to according to Vivian's knowledge, but she could have sworn she heard several sweet little cries of 'Saria!' echoing across the room as the fairies twirled around both of them excitedly. Saria brightly greeted each fairy with a chirpy hello. Even Saria's fairy (Who was only a teeny bit darker than the other fairies) happily spiraled around them. Vivian could only stare and marvel at them.

Saria slowed her pace as she took the both of them to the edge to the pool and lowered Vivian on to a single, smooth step. She tugged lightly at Vivian's heavy looking, pink dress.

"You better lift it up if you don't want it to get wet." she recommended. Seeing this as the green light to dip her feet in, Vivian was more than happy to discard her constricting shoes (Which she flung backwards carelessly) and her ripped white tights. Shuffling forward, she lifted the ends of her dress up on to her lap. Staring at the water enthusiastically, she broke her gaze and looked back to Saria one last time for approval.

"Do I just put my legs in?"

"Mhm." Saria had already put her boots aside and was currently enjoying the healing properties of the magical water herself.

The clear liquid wasn't as cold as she expected it to be. It was pleasantly warm, but not like a bath or anything...in fact...now that she thought about it, it felt a little icy now. Warm ice? Nah, that itself was a ridiculous oxymoron. Sighing blissfully, Vivian watched merrily as light blue lines trailed up her legs, around her small cuts and began to close up the wounds at super speed. It was extraordinary to watch. For a while, Vivian just sat on that step paddling in the pool while Saria played with the fairies. The conversation they kept was light: a few stories exchanged about how Saria discovered the meadow and fountain and how Vivian annoyed the shrubs.

Even a minute after Vivian had finished reliving that unpleasant encounter with those leafy fiends Saria was still in hysterical laughter and Vivian was just scowling at her, unamused and unashamed of what she had done. "I don't see what's so funny..."

"B-but you screamed at them—!"

"I still don't get how that's funny!"

"Shrubs are such scaredy-cats! I'm surprised you didn't know that they're more scared of you! They probably thought you were going to eat them!"

"An shrub devourer wearing a pink dress? Really?" This time, Vivian was the one raising her eyebrows sarcastically at Saria. Saria giggled again. Her loud, high pitched laugh resonated and rebounded around the walls of the fountain which gave Vivian a somewhat mystic impression of the hidden cavern . Vivian leaned forward to rest her head on her elbows but ended up peering dejectedly at her reflection in the water. Saria scrutinized the way her eye's narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed in to a frown and her lips tug downwards in a mix of displeasure and perplexity. Vivian took palm full of water, splashing her face and specifically rubbing where a little cut was starting to redden.

"Are you alright?" the Kokiri girl inquired, now becoming a little uncertain as to why Vivian was gawking at herself like that. Saria did not notice anything particularly extraordinary about the girl other than her clothes and mannerisms. Vivian was quite the cute child now that Saria thought about it. Her woody brown hair was collar bone length, dead straight with her long pointed ears tucked snugly between a few soft looking locks. Her hair seemed fluffy which probably wasn't good for a windy day. Her full fringe just about covered over her big, light grey eyes. Pale skinned with cherub cheeks and full, pale pink lips, Saria wondered if she was from a sheltered family that didn't allow her to play outside much. Vivian appeared to be very fragile and after seeing her fall over a few times, Saria saying she was dainty wouldn't be considered lying. Her feet were in such a state that you would think she never ran in shoes before—not to mention that pink dress looked so heavy to wear! Saria asked her again if she was okay but the brunette didn't say much. All Saria's pointed ears could pick up was an indistinct muttering of 'anti-aging' and 'be glad your skinny again.'

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Vee?" This seemed to get the girl out of her fixated glaring contest with her water-mirror image. Vivian's eyelids flickered, showing her brain processing the sentence, before she nodded her head "Go ahead. I don't think I ever got that nickname before."

Saria tilted her head lopsidedly as a fairy whizzed past her. "Really? Vivian seems like a bit of a mouthful to me. Don't you have any nicknames?"

"A few. Vivi, Viv, devil incarnate, game freak—"

Saria gasped, her face twisting into a sympathetic, yet horrified look, "Devil _incarnate_? That's so mean! Why would anyone call you that?"

Vivian paled, not really expecting her to take offense to it. But then again, different place, different social norms right?

"It's part of a joke—don't worry! They weren't being serious!" Her hands waved frantically in protest but the fairy girl did not look pleased at all. After insisting that Saria take no notice of the nickname, she then moved on to her second street name.

"Game freak...I take it you like games?"

"Uh-huh!"

"What kinds?" Saria smiled at Vivian's beaming face.

"Well, there's the Legend of uh...Loz? Yeah, Loz! Then there's Super Mario Bros, Mario Kart, Tons of Pokmon; I've got all the games! What else? I didn't like Animal Crossing as much as I thought I would...Dragon Quest IX was good...Harvest Moon, Kingdom Hearts—Oh wait! you don't know these do you?"

Saria was staring blankly at Vee when the girl had noticed the Kokiri's sudden silence. Laughing awkwardly, Vivian asked if she meant 'outdoor games?' to which Saria merely nodded her head, gaped inquisitively, and wondered if Vee even knew what Leap Frog was.

Bizarrely, Saria would not have been surprised if she didn't.

* * *

><p>"<em>NO WAY! We are <strong>not<strong> keeping a stray in the village! Let her go back to where she came from_!"

The verbal sparring match had been going on for at least eight minutes now with opinions being thrown around like broken daisy chains. The red haired boy was yelling loudly, his freckled cheeks scarlet in anger as his hands moved animatedly in frustration while Saria narrowed her eyes at the green-clad boy, keeping her hands on her hips. Even their fairies were face to face, growling ferociously at each other. They were yelling so loudly that they seemed completely ignorant to all the nosey stares they began to recieve from the other Kokiri children who came to watch the two sub-authoritive heads of their village squabble.

"She's not a stray you bum! Vee got lost in the woods! Do you have any idea how lucky she is not to have been turned in to a Skull Kid?" she snapped back, causing Mido, the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, to wince at her tone. While those two were having a heated discussion (or as one of the Know-It-All brothers who sat down beside Vee said, 'a total blood bath') the girl who was the very centre of the topic being argued was sitting calmly on a rock and introducing herself to the Kokiri who gathered around her. They were asking her questions like if she was a child-eating witch, a princess or if she was hurt. Vivian thought that surprisingly polite lime-green haired Kokiri boy deserved a hug, but he insisted girls had cooties so she sulked instead.

Running into Mido wasn't part of Saria's "Operation: Smuggle Vee to the Great Deku Tree!" but clearly, Mido was going through a little espionage of his own when he found them shuffling stealthly through a couple of bushes. Saria told Vee she needed to ask the Great Deku Tree for permission to let her stay in the village but she was unsure whether to leave her with the other Kokiri because of a certain chubby-faced bully going ballistic. Mido actually looked happy when he spotted Saria, but after one look at Vivian and he was just about ready to leap back and throw rocks at her. So now, they were about ready to start pulling punches and Vee still didn't get to see the Great Deku Tree. What a bummer...

To pass the time, Vivian decided to keep score of their verbal 'epicness' as she called it. They were currently standing at 100 points to Mido and 120 points to Saria.

"I don't want a stranger in our village!" _Decent reason to reject me, 20 points to Mido._

"I don't want Vivian to get lost or hurt!" _Sweet response! 20 points to Saria!_

"I don't care if she gets lost or hurt!" _Boo! Boo I say! 30 points taken away for being insensitive and just plain rude!_

"And I don't care if she's a stranger! She's _my _friend!" _Friendship Bonus! 30 points added to Saria! _

"Don't be stupid! She's an outsider! She'll kill us in our sleep!" _Um, I'm a pacifist? Ugh, whatever, for ironic amusement's sake, I grant 50 points to Mido._

"You're the stupid one! She's harmless!" Saria pointed at her, to which Vivian decided to stand up, do a twirl and sit back down. "She's wearing pink dress for Farore's sake! What is the worst she could do? Cuddle you to death?" At this, a few Kokiri snickered at Mido for finding a pink clothed girl terrifying and the boy flushed crimson in embarrasment. _HUMILIATION SMACK DOWN! Saria makes Mido look stupid! 100 points!_

"Exactly! The innocent ones are always the deadliest! I bet she's a big, fat, ugly witch who's pretending to be a sweet little girl so she can eat us!" Ok, Vivian might have glared at him for the witch part, but that by far was her favourite line in the whole arguement._ As I am an unbiased spectator, I give Mido a good 130 points for that one. Unfortunately, this makes their scores 270 to Mido and 270 to Saria. Uh-oh, Tie Breakers are never a good thing._

"It's ok Saria" Vivian suddenly intervened with a sad (fake) smile on her lips. "If I die, it'll be his fault anyway."

_Vivian has entered the fight! She starts by using the move "GUILT TRIP!" [1]_

This got everyone's attention, especially Mido's. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she gazed politely at the gaping Kokiri boy.

"What did you expect? If you chuck me out the Village, I'm gonna die. I almost got killed by a bunch of shrubs just now, so the minute I head through that-" she pointed west and everyone's eyes seemed to follow her finger to the exit to the forest, where one certain guarding Kokiri gave them a puzzled look in return.

"-entrance, I'm going to get attacked, ripped apart and probably eaten by something scary like a Wolfos. So effectively, my life is in your hands right now." She looked back at Mido and held back a grin, ending her pitch with a lovely rhetorical question that she knew would get answered anyway.

"Do you, the great leader of the Kokiri, want to continue your life knowing you killed me by sending me away?" _Vivian's "GUILT TRIP!" works! Mido is temporarily confused! _

_Vivian initiates the move "PEER PRESSURE!" _

Vivian seemed to be getting horrified looks from the other Kokiri who clearly didn't like the idea of death at all. What probably freaked them out was the fact she had said all this with a calm, yet serious expression on her face like an oldy lady gossiping maliciously about someone at a hair salon. The best facial expression had to belong to Mido, who not only paled, but looked like he was about to start crying. Why you may ask? Simple. One, kids hate all kind of blame and responsibility and two, his 'loyal subjects' looked about ready to start a mutiny should his wording go wrong.

_Mido is weak after getting hit by "GUILT TRIP!" and "PEER PRESSURE!" His natural move "SWAGGER" becomes ineffective! _

"I—uh...Y-you! You're saying that on purpose! You're trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you!"

Oh dear. That certainly wasn't the reaction Vivian was hoping for.

_Oh no! "GUILT TRIP" and "PEER PRESSURE" became uneffective! His "SWAGGER" is returning! Mido uses move "You-Think-I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Doing?"_

Luckily, she had something else in mind. _Vivian counterattacks using "FEAR FACTOR!"_

"Oh, by the way, if I do die, I _will_ come back to haunt you." Vivian appeared dead serious as her gaze burned into his murky blue eyes. Mido visably gulped.

"What? Did you really think I'd let you get away with that? Not only will I smash all your pots, steal your shoes and drop your money in rabbit holes but I'll force you to eat your pillow! That's right! You'll be having dream of eating a giant marshmallow but you'll wake up in the morning and find that your favourite, goose feathered pillow will be missing! How'd you like that?[2]"

Vee enjoyed acting, so that was probably the only reason why she kept a straight face and didn't burst out laughing. But did anyone know that Mido was scared of Ghosts? It wasn't until Mido was stunned speechless that Vee (and the Kokiri) realized that the boy deeply disliked the supernatural undead.

_"FEAR FACTOR" is super effective! Mido fled the scene with his tail between his legs! 1000 points to Vivian! _

...

Alright, fine. Mido didn't run away with his tail between his legs /just/ yet. He was still there, looking at her like a wounded puppy with a sulky pout on his face and big, frightened eyes. But think about it, if it wasn't for his pride, he would have ditched the scene the second "_GUILT TRIP_" was involved with the fight. Saria seemed to have gone quiet as she looked back and forth between Mido and her Hylian friend.

"So, can she stay Mido?" The nice Kokiri boy with weird lime green hair asked, breaking the sudden awkward silence. The other Kokiri looked up at their 'leader,' awaiting a solid answer from him. Huffing furiously, Mido crossed his arms and turned his back away from the crowd, his shoulders shaking.

"F-Fine! The outsider can stay—but only if the Great Deku Tree lets her! If he says no, I want her out!" he declared spitefully, ignoring the several giggles and grins from the other Kokiri children as he stormed off. Beaming smugly, Vivian stood up from her rock and patted the dust off of her dress. Saria was grinning at her, pleased that they managed to convince Mido to acknowledge the fact he would be seeing her face around more often, because lets face it, he would never outright say yes to letting an outsider stay unless that outsider worshipped the ground he walked on. The first thing Vivian told him was that green made his legs look chunky.

"Do you still want me to come with you to see the Great Deku Tree?" Vivian smiled sweetly as she scampered over to Saria, her huge side bag (which they found by the gates of Sacred Forest Meadow) still slung around her like a ball chain to a prisoner. Saria smiled back but shook her head. "I think it'll be better if I talk to him alone. I'm sure he'll say yes, he's really nice and wonderful! Why don't you go drop your stuff at my house?" she suggested before rushing over to the pond/waterfall area and jumping on to a single stump. "It's that one over there!" she called out before running out of sight.

Vivian waved as she disappeared before looking around her. Suddenly, she wasn't smiling anymore. _Which direction did she point at again? _

**"**Excuse me!" She saw the lime haired boy first so she rushed over to him just as he was about the leave "The fighting arena" (Vivian only just noticed that the place they had all been in was completely encircled by Rocks in front of someone's house. Now all it needed was some benches and ropes.)

He smiled at her (Like all the Kokiri seemed to do beside Mido) "Yes?"

"Do you know which house is Saria's?"

The boy nodded his head politely while his fairy happily twinkled beside him. "Yes. I'll take you there. Do you want me to hold your bag?" _Well aren't you a gentleman?_

"Nah, it's fine." she declined, but the boy brushed it off with another polite smile as he started walking around the huge pond and the random tower next to it with Vivian and his fairy following him. "So are you really from outside the Forest?" he asked after she caught up with him. They were walking side by side, now that his fairy decided to rest on his shoulder lazily instead of buzz around Vivian's ears. Vivian nodded her head. "Yeah, quite far from it. I don't really know how I got to the woods."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's kinda freaky seeing as I live in the city."

"What's a city?" the boy inquired, looking a bit confused. Making a small 'O' shape with her mouth, Vivian told him to ignore that last question, he did. Eventually the two reached Saria's house which stood between two Tree houses. One of them being carved into a hollow tree and the other one literally being a tree house. Noticing that fact, Vivian gazed at the tree house with the huge ladder on it with big, big eyes.

"Does anyone live in that house?" she asked the boy. _I really need a name to this face. Who is he?_

The lime haired boy looked up in her direction and titled his green cap so it didn't cover his eyes. "Oh, that's Link's house. I think he's still asleep, I haven't seen him out today...or yesterday. I think he's working on something." He answered, now turning back to Vivian. His eyebrows shot up in bewilderment as Vivian suddenly squealed out something in hypersound as she spun around on the spot, hugging herself and giggling madly.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Never better! You just made my day! Thank You so much!" Despite his earlier protest to being hugged by her, this time the boy had no choice as Vivian practically tackled him and spun him around with her. Pushing her away frantically, he asked what he could have possibly done to make her this happy just by asking a question. Vivian ignored him when a blond boy walked from the top of the tree house, yawned and started climbing down the ladder slowly. Her eyes were fixed on him owlishly, but she didn't dare ignore the other boy.

"Hey, I never actually got your name. What is it?"

The boy, who was straightening himself out along with his hat replied "Fado."

All smiles faded from Vivian's face as her jaw positively dropped and her head swung from the blond boy to the lime haired one. "I-Is something the matter?" The boy "Fado" queried tensely, clearly ready to put his hands out in front of her if she decided to give him another death hug. She shook her head slowly and zombie-like.

"Not at all. Do you by any chance play an musical instrument?" she asked gently. He nodded his head precautiously.

"Does it have strings? [3]" she asked again, and this time, Fado nodded more vigorously. "Yes. How did you guess?"

Vivian didn't get to respond to him, because the blond boy she had her eyes on previously just spotted them.

"Hey Fado! Have you seen Saria—Huh? Who's this?" He had very bright eyes.

_This day keeps getting better and better._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes!<strong>

That was by far the longest chapter I have ever written for a story in my entire life. I feel exhausted! But I hope you all liked it! What do you think of Vivian? Is she a Sue yet? Feel free to tell me what you think of her! I'm aiming to make her a smart, yet rather dim on common sense, humorus character! I know it's too early to ask for Reviews, but I really would like them! They feed my fire and I like knowing what people think of my stories!

_Additional things_

[1] - **"Vivian has entered the fight! She starts by using the move "GUILT TRIP!"** - To anyone who has ever played Pokemon, you would understand the layout for the mental battle between Vivian and Mido. She said it herself that she loved playing Pokemon! I do too so I just thought it would be funny to use it to make their arguement more funny.

[2] - **"You better prepare to wake up from a dream of eating a giant marshmallow and find that your favourite, goose feathered pillow will be missing!" - **I haven't exactly written it word for word accurate, but anyone who can tell me where I got this from will have the next chapter completely dedicated to them in honour of your epicness.

[3] - **"Does it have strings?" **- Think about it guys. A lime haired Kokiri Boy who is called Fado and plays a stringed musical instrument...? WIND WAKER FADO! When I played Wind Waker, Fado said that he personally knew the Hero of Time, so I thought "Hey, why not add him to the Kokiri Village?" and that's exactly what I did!

_End of Additional Things_

I hope you all liked this chapter! I should hopefully be updating the next chapter in a week or so (Summer Vacation is great for times like these!) so stay tuned and enjoy!

PS: Every review gets answered to and thanked for at the begining of each chapter ;) Send the love my darlings!


	2. Kokiri Forest: Part 1

**Summary:** Awoken in a dark forest as a ten year old, Vivian realized something was seriously wrong when her surroundings became sickeningly familiar. Why was she in a world that already had a fixed destiny? To screw it up? Well if life is a game, why not just play?

**/N:** Chapter two is now up! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the last chapter and this one and I hope you will all like it (and maybe leave a Review this time? ;3)

I would I also like to thank these two~

_SliverKitsuneGrlAngel_ for the review, favourite story and story alert!

_xImaginexAxWorldx_ for the story alert!

And thanks for the hits guys! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any form other than a 3DS game or regular DS game. I do own Vivian.

* * *

><p><em>"When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies. And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy. So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl."<em>

_- James Matthew Barrier, Peter Pan Act 1_

The forest has always been a sacred haven for the Kokiri children. It was an interesting, beautiful and safe environment built just for the forest folk. Many outsiders wondered what the Kokiri Village must have looked like but no matter how breath-taking the illusions of their imaginations were, every Gerudo, Goron, Hylian and Zora knew that the Kokiri Forest was inaccessible. Perhaps it was part of the magical barrier the Great Deku Tree placed over the woods to protect the children, or a malicious curse to spite intruders by the Forest Spirits, but should any of the races from the outside world enter the Lost Woods, after a period of time they would begin to transform in to hideous things.

It was not an immediate change, but the Lost Woods were part of the reason why no conflict ever reached the forest. No one wanted to become a monster; so why would they enter a place where they could risk losing their own identity? The only way to get to the Kokiri Village was to get lost. This was also why no one could prove the existence of the fairy children.

But that still did not stop people from entering the woods. Hyrule, as refined and proud a country, as it was, was far from perfect. There were disputes, raids, pointless murders and people needed shelter to get away from the flames. Sometimes, it was soldiers who entered the woods to prepare an ambush. Other times there would be regular Hylian's, Zora's or Goron's fleeing their homes to avoid being caught in the conflict. There had even been Gerudo wanting to find some sort of treasure rumored to be hidden deep within the trees. Though, far less often, there would be Hylian children-of-war who found themselves lost in the woods. They were all spirited away.

Even so, Hylian children were given quarter by the spirits as they were young and full of vitality and curiosity.

Pitying the naive, the Forest Spirits turned a blind eye to the hearts of children for three days. If they could work their way out of the Lost Woods or find the Kokiri Village and gain the protection of the Great Deku Tree, they would not transform into monsters. Should they fail, they would be stripped of everything inside their memories; their family, their friends, their names and even their faces. Skull Kids were very common in the Lost Woods. They pulled pranks on one another, played games together and danced away to the songs on their flutes. Unable to die, these mischievous creatures sometimes resorted to vandalism, theft or bullying others just to entertain themselves until the next century came to pass.

It was a sad, dreadful fate.

Even at a better advantage than adults, every child who entered the woods perished; whether it be in the form of a bloodthirsty Wolfos, hungry Moblin or due to the transformation. The parents of these children, if they had not been turned into monsters themselves, were too fearful to enter the woods again so they could not pursue their offspring. They lived the remainder of their lives regretting each minute they could not cherish with their son or daughter. Some parents deliberately forced their children into the Woods in hopes they would find the mythical Kokiri Village and Great Deku Tree, and live peacefully without worries or woes. They never did; but the parents would never know that themselves, would they?

There had only been one woman who dared brave the woods herself to bring her child to the Great Deku Tree. Hyrule was cast in the shadows of a long, perilous civil war. A mortally wounded mother who loved her son too much to pass on knowing he would suffer, brought him to the meadow of the Great Deku Tree and pleaded that he raise him out of harms way.

The Great Deku Tree, touched to the bottom of his wooden heart by the Hylian mother's love and determination, accepted her request and commanded that the Kokiri raise the boy until he was of age to make his own decisions. He was destined to leave the Forest one day, The Great Deku Tree knew this the moment that brave lady stepped foot into his meadow. The lady did die, but her soul would forever be latched on to the fate of her beloved son. Link, the name the woman had chosen for her boy, was supposed to be the only Hylian child to see the Kokiri.

Until Saria brought home that one.

There was nothing wrong with her as far as the Great Deku Tree could tell from Saria's speculation. Polite and good-hearted, he was sure that she would be a lovely addition to the village. He was just bewildered that a regular Hylian child with no defense and no parents had been found. It was a stroke of pure luck. He dared not refuse this child, one so carefully guided to him on the wings of fate brought by one of his own beloved children. Saria had always been his wisest child, and he thanked her for finding the girl before the Spirits played their devious trick on her.

"But Great Deku Tree..." Saria spoke up to him softly. "I am truly worried."

"What hast troubled your mind dear one? Please confide in me."

Saria looked into the hidden eyes of her father, her expression solemn and her blue orbs filled with concern. Her fairy was perched on her shoulder and silent. "The girl I found, Vivian, I cannot understand why but..." she trailed off, lost in thought to something that irked her very soul. The Great Deku Tree gently urged her to continue.

"I was drawn to her by the Spirits. They were calling out to one another, whispering quietly that an intruder had entered the Woods. They did not tell me where but I began looking around and then I found her in the Sacred Forest Meadow." The Great Deku Tree nodded very slowly. Like he could, the Kokiri could hear the voices of the Forest Spirits. They were one with nature, born from seeds and then grown into loving, playful children who would guard the Woodland from danger. Saria could hear those voices more clearly than the others. The spirits were fond of Saria and let her listen in on their counsels. It enabled her to walk through the woods without being transformed as well. She was special.

"My dear one, thou need not be frightened." His bark tugged upwards into what could have been a smile "The Forest Spirits frequently gossip when a being enters the woods. As diabolical as it is, it is in their nature to despise those who wander in their domain without their consent." He reassured her. Much to his own surprise, Saria shook her head, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Great Deku Tree, it wasn't like that." she blurted out "I know that they act like that whenever anyone comes in, they did nearly eleven years ago! But—"

"But what, child? Did they say anything else?" He questioned her, noticing how suddenly spooked the poor Kokiri girl was. Saria bit her lip and nodded her head sharply.

"Yes. They called her a disgusting parasite."

"A...parasite?"

"I don't understand but their whispers kept getting louder, more angry—Oh Great Deku Tree! They were furious!" She confessed her worries to him—that Vivian's presence had irked the spirits into a rage and she did not know how to calm them down. The Great Deku Tree was well aware of the Forest Spirits dark, twisted minds but surely the child had not done anything to be called such a terrible name. Unless they were referring to her undoubtedly reasonable request to live in the Village with the other Kokiri, to which all he had to say was that they lacked manners. Never the less, he wanted to know why the Spirits had decided to become so spiteful to a seemingly harmless girl.

"Saria." His deep voice called out to her, his smile fading to a disapproving frown. "Can'st thou hear their whispers now?"

"Yes." she breathed.

"What do they speak of?" Saria closed her eyes for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she listened to the voices.

_"Why are you here? Why won't you leave? Who are you? What are you...? Leave! You are not welcome here!"_

They spoke quickly in hushed whispers, each voice sounding like a choir of twenty. It was hard to make out what they were saying sometimes because she knew that they occasionally did not want to be heard. Saria opened her eyes again, this time more confused than scared. The Great Deku Tree gazed down at her silently. This behavior from the Spirits puzzled him. He heard the spirits of the Grove better than the ones in the Woods due to them telling him to mind his own business. They would be least offended if the girl below heard them in his stead. Saria began to speak again.

"They're not screaming anymore but they're still so angry. They just keep asking questions over and over again. They are in hysterics Great Deku Tree. But...surely Vivian cannot be the only cause of this! They're muttering other things too! I don't think they have anything to do with Vivian, Sir." she quickly added. The Great Deku Tree noticed this, and he sighed quietly.

"No need to hide your intentions child. You have been defending the girl all day. Do not fear, I shall not reject her plea for sanctuary here." Saria let out a breath of relief, her face no longer tense but more at ease instead.

"That is good to hear sir. Thank you so much!" Her beaming face put a loving smile on his own.

He chuckled fondly, "So what did they say my dear one?"

"Weird things. Something about webs now, but I want to listen to them more. May I?"

With his approval, Saria crossed her legs, then straightened them, riding herself of the tickling feeling of pins poking her legs and feet. She listened in again, trying to keep up with the heated debates of the Forest Spirits.

"Great Deku Tree, I think the spirits might be talking about something else now. It doesn't make sense"

"How so?"

"I just tried asking them what got them so upset but they keep wailing that something dark is crawling to the village. They are still shouting that an intruder is going to come and hurt you but...Vivian is already here, isn't she? And she didn't crawl! We healed her blisters in the fairy fountain! You said that you weren't going to kick her out so the Spirits should have accepted her, even if she cheated them out of something!" Pouting, Saria crossed her arms angrily. "Probably fun, knowing those mean things. Vivian wouldn't hurt you Great Deku Tree. She's a bit odd but she's also a really good girl."

The Great Deku Tree had gone quiet now, droning out of his conversation with Saria to begin listening to the voices of his own part of the Forest. Yes. They were uneasy too. Something bad was going to happen, if it had not happened already. He felt it in his very core, something was brewing, something nasty; He felt it ever since he had that despicable nightmare about the evil man hailing from the desert. This couldn't possibly be his work could it? No. No mortal man could yield such power, not unless—?

"Oh! Great Deku Tree! The Spirits are becoming clearer now!" Saria suddenly shouted, catching his attention instantly. "Then you best listen to them my dear." he urged her to continue. Saria frowned a little, as if blurring out the other noises of the forest and concentrating on a quiet voice. After a few minutes she blinked, arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"What have they told you?" The Great Deku Tree felt as though he were repeating himself. He looked at Saria anxiously. The Green haired girl went quiet for a moment before glaring disapprovingly at the ground.

"They are singing now."

Relief seeped over the Great Deku Tree. Trust the Forest Spirits to panic about something one moment and then merrily continue on with their way on the next. Perhaps his worries had been in vain. "Indulge me with their riddles, if you will Saria."

_"Heed thy word, if the warning's not met,_

_Shadow will spawn and destiny will set._

_Slice each tear when eyes turn red,_

_Or else decay in thy floral bed._

_She approaches, she'll breed, she's already inside,_

_Face thy perils and take thy pride,_

_For if you wish for the tyrannical monarchy to die,_

_We suggest you aim for the eye."_

When Saria had finished the verse, the Spirits had switched the topic to mushrooms and hollow logs. Finding no reason to repeat their silly words, she looked at the Great Deku Tree. "Do you think it means anything? Or are they trying to scare you again Great Deku Tree?" she asked innocently, knowing that spirits had a fondness of annoying the old deity of the forest. But Saria got no reply from him.

The Great Deku Tree became completely silent.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fado! Have you seen Saria—huh? Who's this?"<p>

"Oh, there you are sleepy head. We were just talking about you!" Fado grinned, curling his fist lightly and bumping it against the blonde's as he came close enough for physical contact. Link grinned back toothily, casting his bright blue eyes to the stranger standing right in front of him. Fado resisted the urge to frown as Vivian's face contorted into an expression of shock. Her entire body tensed as if someone had painfully jabbed her in the ribs. Would she flinch if he touched her?

"Really?" Link, currently ignorant of her stiff posture, was looking her up and down, probably marveling how different their clothes were.

"Yeah. This is Vivian." Caught off guard, Vivian squeaked in an undignified fashion as Fado patted her shoulders with his hands and pushed her forward to face her possibly new neighbor properly. For someone who looked so excited to be in their village, Fado wondered where Vivian's confidence had gone. He had never seen anyone so reluctant to meet someone else. She might have been trying to look happy but her lips were twitching into such an awkward smile that she looked like she was about to explode.

They had _no_ idea.

Fado knew Link wasn't stupid. He would have realized that Vivian wasn't trying to communicate with him by now but he didn't seem to mind her silence or the fact she was staring at him like bugs did at lanterns. He just gave her a friendly, encouraging smile, and Fado assumed he was still waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he stepped in hastily.

"Anyways, this is Link. Link lives in the house you were asking about." He pointed at the house but Fado stirred no verbal reaction from the child. She just nodded her head in a slow, droning manner; merely acknowledging it as a fact. Fado cleared his throat uneasily.

"Saria found her in the Lost Woods and she might be living with us. Saria's just going to check things out with the Great Deku Tree." Fado informed with his hands still on Vivian's shoulders. Her sudden lack of manners puzzled Fado; she had been very chatty and polite up to this point. Link's smile was starting to disappear and it was replaced with an uncomfortable stare. No one was talking now. They just stood there in that uncoordinated huddle with silence looming over them. Link cast his eyes back to Fado, finally realizing that the girl before him was refusing to talk.

"Well, I better find Saria." Link's bright smile returned very quickly. "If she's there, then I'll just head over...If Mido lets me through, that is." he rolled his eyes bitterly, which earned little laugh from Fado. "Alright, stop by Saria's later. I think Vivian is just feeling a little tired." He replied, waving his free hand as the other one gently nudged Vivian in the direction of the house. Just as the blond stepped forward to walk past them, Vivian turned her head to watch him leave but still didn't say anything. She just watched him go.

Frowning, Fado crossed his arms over his chest and confronted Vivian's actions, "Why didn't you say anything to him? He was just trying to be nice!" he scolded, watching as the girl pulled a sad face with her eyes fixed on his shoes. That's right, she should have felt guilty for not even trying to be civil to him! Link was his friend and such a nice guy!

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He was expecting her to ignore him, but she did answer his question.

"I didn't mean to...he's just really...realistic."

_...What was this girl babbling on about?_

"Of course he's realistic! He was right in front of you! What did you expect? An empty shell?" Fado couldn't understand why she was being so meek, and now he couldn't understand why she was talking about realism. Why wouldn't Link be realistic? She was making no sense! Maybe she really was tired? Vivian raised her head up, gazing out to Link's silhouette as he jumped on a few platforms rising from a stream of clean water and made his way to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. Mido immediately got to his feet and dashed after him, shouting loudly.

"Fado, why doesn't he have a fairy? I thought the Kokiri were all supposed to have one." Vivian asked, wincing as Mido had pounced on Link's back. Ugh, he'd have to talk to Mido later about this guard post problem. He almost broke Tila's arm last time.

He sighed quietly, his fairy yawning on his shoulder as she rolled onto her side. To be honest, he hadn't expected her to notice it. She was pretty sharp.

"It's a little complicated." And it was. Fado wasn't about to go talking about Link's lack of fairy. The blond boy was very sensitive on the matter because of Mido's terrible bullying.

"That means 'don't ask' doesn't it?" Vivian crossed her arms over her chest, her fists clenched tightly as her eyes positively burned into Mido's distant skull. Fado brushed some of his lime green hair out of his eyes. "Is that why you wouldn't talk to him? Because he has no fairy?"

_She better choose her words carefully if she doesn't want bugs in her bed._

Vivian gasped. Her hair swished from one shoulder to another from how quickly she turned her head to face him.

"No! Never!" Her alarmed grey eyes widened with dismay, "I didn't say anything because I thought if he didn't have a fairy, he might be a lost Hylian like me!" she rapidly explained. "I'd have someone to relate to!"

_What?_

"Oh." That was odd. Hylian? How could she be so sure of that? Especially since ten years ago...Fado felt a little bad for thinking that she'd be as shallow as Mido, especially since her rather amusing display earlier proved the exact opposite.

"Um, shouldn't we go over there and stop them?" Vivian abruptly changed the subject and motioned Fado to look back at the two boys. On the other side, Link and Mido were both shouting at each other from the top of their lungs. They were wrestling each other to the ground roughly, pulling each other's hair and throwing well aimed punches at each other.

Fado scoffed. "No point. They'll just fight harder and end up dragging you into it face first. We just let them deal with it until Saria comes over. She's the only one that really gets them to stop."

"Oh."

"By the way he's Kokiri, just like us." He suddenly clarified. "Link just doesn't have a fairy. I think the Great Deku Tree will give him one eventually."

"He should. Link seems like the type to have a special fairy." She flashed a smile. Fado arched an eyebrow at her, his own fairy suddenly glowing vibrantly at the mention of 'special.' Why was this feeling like a bad case of Déjà Vu? Perky, happy, close to giggling or spinning on the spot? Ugh, girls really were troublesome.

"A special fairy?"

"Yeah. I read in a book once that fairy companions serve as a parent, teacher and friend for the person they watch over. They have to suit that person or else they wouldn't be able to do their job properly. So if Link doesn't have a fairy yet then it means he's a special person that needs a fairy to be specifically made for his characteristics. Mido should be jealous" she declared, placing her hands on her hips and grinning widely as Saria now entered the distant fight, shrieking at the two boys to stop. They both did reluctantly but were still trying to elbow each other in the ribs.

Fado laughed as he watched them. "Mido definitely has something to be jealous of, I'll tell you that." When Vivian tilted her head to the side in confusion. Fado pointed over to Saria helping Link up and fussing over his bloody nose, demanding that someone get a wet cloth. Mido was on the floor, wailing something to emphasize the drastic pain of his injuries. Saria ignored him and only his fairy buzzed around him, checking up and down and trying to comfort him. He swatted it away furiously, but it returned loyally.

Vivian pouted a little. "You all really like Saria don't you? No surprise though, she's really nice."

Fado wiggled his finger at Vivian. "Not just nice! She's the oldest Kokiri in our village: So everyone respects her! Mido is always trying to get her attention but I think she's bored of him." he snickered. The two watched the far off scene for a little longer before reminding themselves that Vivian needed to put her things in Saria's house. The both walked in slowly, pushing aside the thick curtain that served as a door. Saria's house might have been considered small from an adult's perspective but to a child, it was large enough to live in comfortably. The inside was carved wood of course, as was the floor. In the centre of the circular house was a soft looking white rug. Her bed was on the left, a table and two chairs on the right, a washing basin and mirror in the far front and several decorative pots were scattered around. Her walls had pink banners on them, giving the house a warm, cozy feeling to it.

"So how old is Saria?" Vivian pressed on with the topic, her hands fumbling on the buckle on her messenger bag. Fado looked at his hand, his expression turning serious as he counted silently on his fingers. "I think that in...maybe four months...? Yeah, in four months Saria should be three thousand, eight hundred and sixty one years old." He cheerily announced.

Vivian shrieked, dropping her messenger bag on the floor abruptly.

"She's over _three thousand years_ old?"

Fado grinned, his hands resting on the back of his neck lazily.

"Yep. I'm three thousand, eight hundred and twelve years old, so is the other Fado. Mido is three thousand, two hundred and forty eight, Linder is around three thousand, one hundred. The Know-It-All brothers are two thousand and ninety three, same with the Triplets and—"

"Hold on! You just said _Fado_? There's another one?" Vivian interrupted, looking bamboozled. Fado groaned and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, there's another Fado." Taking Vivian's hand, he lead her out of the house for a second and back outside "The Great Deku Tree created one Kokiri at first to be called Fado but the forest spirits from the Lost Woods decided to play a trick on him and so that Kokiri split in two. Me and Fado." He pointed to the tower connected to the bridge on their left.

"She's up there."

Indeed, a blond haired girl with low buns was sitting on the tower, playing with her fairy. Fado grimaced a little. "We live together too. The Spirits of the Lost Woods seemed to like the other Fado a lot more than me. I think that's why she's so creepy...she keeps talking about monsters. I think most of us are a little scared of her at times but she's really nice as well so it cancels out. We both like our name so we didn't change it. We shouldn't have to, right?"

"Right." Vivian echoed thoughtfully "So do the other Kokiri not get mixed up between the two of you?"

Fado shook his head, smiling. "Nope. We figured out a way to distinguish the two of us verbally. I mean, we look different don't we? We've decided to pronounce our names differently. I'm _Fah_-do and she's _Fae_-do. That way the others won't get mixed up and Fado gets to have a prettier name" he claimed. Vivian mumbled something indistinct but Fado caught the word "Mushrooms" in there somewhere.

"So Vivian, how old are you?" He now asked. The brunette winked, "Not telling."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You never ask a lady for her age _or_ her weight!"

"What does weight have to do with age?"

"Meh, I don't know. Nothing really, I suppose, but I just felt like stating a fact." Not really seeing a point with arguing against it, the lime haired boy just agreed to it.

Vivian smiled lazily. "I'm ten by the way."

"Really? What cycle are you born in? I want to know if Link is older than you." Vivian stared at him blankly. "Cycle?"

Fado blinked. Did they have a different time system outside of the forest? "You know..._Lunar Cycle_? There are twelve cycles in a year, and thirty or thirty one days in a cycle. They swap every other month except for the 7th and 8th cycle. They both have thirty one days" he informed her. "Oh." Vivian exclaimed "My birthday is on the 27th day in the 8th cycle." she answered just after she had calculated the numbers into her mind. Fado grinned. "You're older than Link. He's born on the 3rd day of the 12th cycle."

"If you see Link later, can you tell him that I'm sorry for not saying anything? I don't know why...I just froze up." She murmured. Fado, of course, agreed and now that the two had run out of immediate conversation the two began to part ways.

"I better check on Mido. If everyone leaves him alone for too long he'll get grumpy and put spiders in our food. It was good talking to you." He patted her head and ruffled the soft brown locks until they became frumpy and static. Vivian complained about it but Fado ran off laughing, shouting that she should next time read the sign posts. Before Vivian could question him, she noticed a wooden sign.

_~Saria's house~_

"Cute Vee. Real cute." She muttered to herself as she entered the house again. Seating herself on Saria's bed, she removed her shoes and torn tights. Sighing blissfully, she wiggled her toes, ridding herself of the tight feeling already accumulating there. The tights could be used as spare cloth or a hair ribbon. They were pretty small and there was no use wearing them if they were already ripped to pieces.

* * *

><p>Precisely twenty minutes later, Saria came back look exhausted. "Hey" Vivian greeted. She was sprawled out on Saria's bed like a napping cat.<p>

"Hi. I guess you've made yourself at home. " She teased. She forced Vivian to scoot over and she sat down beside her, leaning on the wall casually.

"It's a good thing you did, because the Great Deku Tree is letting you stay!" she said happily, clapping her hands together. Vivian smiled brightly, tempted to hug Saria tightly but was worried that they both might end up on the floor. After all, Vivian's hugs were more like rugby tackles.

"Thank you so much for helping me out Saria!"

"It's fine Vee. I'm just glad you didn't get cursed." Vivian furrowed her eyebrows. "Cursed? You mean turned into a Skull Kid?"

Saria pouted a little "Yes, but how did you know that?"

Vivian just smiled nervously. "My parents told me about the Kokiri children as a bed time story. They also told me that I should never go into the woods unless I wanted to turn into a monster."

"Oh? So how did you end up there?"

_Uh-oh_

"I just woke up there Saria." Vivian admitted "The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my own bed after my graduation party." she yawned, feeling a bit tired after all the fuss today. Saria looked at her, perplexed. "What's a _'graduation party'_?"

Vivian bemoaned as though Saria mentioned something foul and unpleasant. "Have you ever heard of _school_ before?"

"No. Why?"

"Graduation parties connect to schools. A school is a place where children or adults go to become educated and learn things. Like how to read, write, solve mathematical solutions and stuff like that. The adults obviously learn harder things."

"Mathematical solutions? That sounds hard."

"You have no idea." Vivian laughed airily "I'm somewhat good at it but it bores me to tears most times. Anyways, after you finish going to school you get a graduation party. Graduating from somewhere means you've finished it and passed everything. So it means I've passed a part of my education and I can celebrate my achievement. You get to dress up nicely, eat food and talk to all your friends. Do you want me to explain it again?"

Saria shook her head and smiled. "No, I get it. That party sounds fun. So you were graduating from school? You must be really smart then!"

Vivian giggled. "I suppose I am pretty smart," she bragged "But I'm not completely finished with school. I passed a level of it. I'm now supposed to go onto further education; in short, harder stuff."

"Ok." Saria placed her fairy, who was sleeping silently on her shoulder on a little cushion beside the bed. Vivian noticed that all the fairies seemed very quiet and were taking naps. Was it late? It looked like it was getting dark outside. The sun was setting by the time Fado had brought her here so did it mean the children went to bed early? Saria broke her thoughts when she changed the topic of their conversation.

"Vee, do you live far from the forest?"

Vivian swallowed hard. "Yes. Very far from the forest. The distance is almost impossible to cover." Saria was sure she was exaggerating but she looked so melancholic. It was like she was telling the whole hearted truth and regretting every second of it. Saria gazed at Vivian. The Hylian would miss her parents, if she still had any. If she came together with them then there was no chance for them to reunite. But if her parents were somewhere outside the forest, did they miss her? Were they crying? Worried sick? Saria didn't know or want to know. But on the matter of how she got into the Sacred Forest Meadow, did she end up getting amnesia? The Great Deku Tree told her about how blunt forced trauma to the head could make someone forget things. At least she didn't forget everything; or didn't appear to forget everything anyway.

"Hey Saria?" Vivian interrupted the green haired girl's thoughts gently. "Am I going to be staying with you? Or is there a spare tree house out there?" she inquired.

"Well you can stay with me if you want!" She proposed "I hope you don't mind. Most of the others share a house, except Mido, Link and I. So I thought it would be fair if you stay with me. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to at night when I don't feel sleepy." she suggested, smiling brightly. As Vivian realized earlier, Saria's smiles were contagious because she instantly wanted to smile too.

"Yeah. That would be fun." Another yawn escaped her, making Saria giggle.

"You must be tired. How about we unpack your things tomorrow?" she advised. "The bed is big enough for the both of us so we can share it. Do you mind? If you do, I can always sleep on the rug. It's really comfy!"

Vivian shook her head. "No, it's fine." she blushed a little bit. Saria caught her looking at her clothes and clicked the problem. "Oh...sleeping in that dress will be really uncomfortable, won't it? I have a spare nightdress so, if you want, you can sleep in that." she offered. Vivian blinked.

"You have a nightdress?"

Saria huffed. "Of course I do. It's impossible to sleep in these in the summer! Or at all!" she pointed at her shirt and shorts. "The nightdress is really light. Mire, one of the other Kokiri girls, made me two for my birthday since my last one got ripped when we were playing with the fire flies at night." she reminisced. Vivian saw her fond smile and it made her feel a little jealous on the inside. Everyone in the Kokiri village seemed so close to each other. Her friends were nice, and she was close with them but it wasn't the same.

While Vivian pondered to herself, Saria got up from the bed and pranced to a large chest beside her wash basin and mirror. She opened it and leaned forward, her legs dangling as she tipped over the edge and buried herself in clothes. Vivian guessed she was searching for the two nightdresses. Once she found them, she tossed a simple dark green one to Vivian and chose the lighter green one for herself. The nightdress was made from a very light material that Vivian couldn't quite name. It was sleeveless, knee length and looked snug.

Both of them turned away from each other as they got changed, though Vivian needed help with the back of her dress since her hands couldn't quite reach the zipper. Once the two had changed, they both climbed into Saria's bed. It was a lot bigger than Vivian had originally thought since she could lie down in it and spread her limbs a little without touching any part of Saria's body. There was a gentle breeze coming from outside, cooling the room and the forest noises became a lot louder now that the noise of children had died down. Still, the sounds were comforting. The only light now came from the fire flies trapped in jam jars around Saria's house. They were quite efficient night lights.

"What time is it?" Vivian rolled on to her side, facing Saria. Saria, who had done the exact same, looked at a large sun dial embedded into her ceiling. The golden light radiating from the fire flies shone on to the dial, answering Vivian's question as the smallest shadow lingered on the _IX_ and the other on the _VI_.

"It's nine thirty." Saria replied. Vivian frowned. "How come the sun set was so late? Why is it so dark when the sun only set half an hour ago, too?"

"You ask a lot of questions Vee." she giggled "Time flies when you don't pay attention to it."

Vivian just shrugged, feeling a certain heaviness press against her eyelids as her limbs softened to mush on the mattress. Saria's fairy was starting let out soft noises, similar to wind chimes blowing in a fresh ocean breeze. If that was a fairy snoring, then that by far, was the cutest thing Vivian had ever heard. Saria smiled and stretched her arms.

"You're safe now Vee." she whispered, closing her eyes shut. "We'll look after you. You'll feel at home in no time; ignore Mido too. He's just a big bully." she mumbled before gradually getting quieter. Vivian blew some of her hair from her shoulders, noticing that the perspiration from the day made it stick to her damp skin. Yanking her hair into a loose bun, she gathered it on the pillow she was given and exhaled contently at the cool feeling of the material against her skin.

"Goodnight Saria, and thank you."

"No problem...'Night Vee. Pleasant Dreams."

_'Yes'_ Vivian thought _'I hope this dream does go pleasantly' _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Well, this chapter turned out quite well for a filler. Did you like how I portrayed the Kokiri? Have I made any mistakes in character or typos? Feel free to tell me! I'll also change any mistakes in grammar or spelling if it's pointed out :) I hope you liked this chapter

Reviews light the fire and get faster chapters~

Stay tuned!


	3. Kokiri Forest: Part 2

**Summary:** Awoken in a dark forest as a ten year old, Vivian realized something was seriously wrong when her surroundings became sickeningly familiar. Why was she in a world that already had a fixed destiny? To screw it up? Well if life is a game, why not just play?

**A/N:** Chapter three is now up! I randomly felt like giving everyone a sneak peak into the mind of Vivian via a journal entry. The canon plot now progresses! Oh and I put the female Fado in italics so that you lot can tell who is who! xD

Thank you:

_Lovely Alexandra_ for the review and story alert!

_BlackMagicChick _and_ Katia0203_ for the story alert!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any form other than a 3DS game or regular DS game. I do own Vivian.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes." <em>

_- _Winnie the Pooh

_Cycle Six, Day Seventeen_

Cartwheels were not my forte. Neither were handstands for that matter; I always pushed myself off the ground so hard that the sheer force would make my legs swing over my body and end up in a back-breaking crab position. The last time I attempted a handstand was about two weeks ago and I couldn't sit down properly for three days straight. I never really liked doing the physical stuff that the other Kokiri enjoyed; it did look cool! Don't get me wrong! But I had little physical strength in my arms or flexibility. Running didn't take up as much effort; I think it's the only thing I can beat all the other kids in. Another thing I could properly do without screwing up was a forward and backward roll. They were the easiest thing in the book and I would have felt like a total loser if I couldn't even do that.

It's been awhile since I got found by Saria in the Lost Woods. Even if it's hilarious to the other children in the forest, I still get goose bumps when I remember getting chased by the Deku Shrubs. I don't blame them; I would laugh at myself too if I didn't find getting completely pwned by a squeaking bush an awful life experience. It's been about three and a half months since the Great Deku Tree gave me the big nod of approval. I counted the days in my notebook. Wanna know how I got it? After I unpacked all my things from my messenger bag (I assumed it was mine anyway. I never actually bought one but it was on me when I woke up) I found a bunch of stuff that I seriously didn't remember ever owning.

Examples? A small music box and a pack of sheep-printed clean underwear. Random right? It was kinda creepy too; those sheep panties were exactly my size...There were other things in that messenger bag too; a small bottle of lemon flavored water; four bars of milk chocolate; a thick notebook with blank and lined paper; a copy of the manganized version of "A Midsummer's Night Dream;" an art set stocked to the brim with paint, brushes, crayons, colored pens, pencils, a sharpener, ruler, eraser and a pair of compasses...and you of course, Journal.

I still didn't get how a bag so small could hold an art set that big without jamming the buckle. I didn't get why there was an art set in the first place; I suck at art...well, I didn't majorly suck, but most of my friends were a lot better then me. That, and my coloring skills could make a five year old's picture look like something Picasso inspired. Hey, I may not have packed any of these things but that certainly didn't mean I was never going to use them. The water and chocolate are long gone; I've read "A Midsummer's Night Dream" about ten times now, and I often spend the rainy days entertaining myself by drawing or writing little tips and memos. Saria really liked my drawings for some reason. The (failed) portrait of Saria and I now hung up on her wall like a glistening trophy. I suppose Saria just thought it was cute that I drew us in cartoon version.

I was getting pretty suspicious of my "newly acquired" music box too. Last time I checked, there wasn't a music box version of 'Cosmic Love' by 'Florence and the Machine' in Hyrule. My beautiful metallic blue Ipod was now reincarnated into a music box. I was definitely proven that when the Lost Woods theme played right after "Feel Good Drag" finished. Ironically, this was also when Saria decided to enter the room. You should have seen the look on her face; she looked like a caveman who just discovered fire. I feel really guilty when I lie to Saria; she's the sweetest thing out there, but I had to cover my tracks fast! I told her that the music box was enchanted to play a certain song to fill the "mood." Thankfully, she believed me. I would have been in big doo-doo if I had to explain what an Ipod was.

Saria was easily excited about new things. I noticed that the other villagers seemed a little weary of my "stuff" but the Kokiri are meant to fear everything from the outside world so it isn't all that surprising. The Kokiri were really friendly. They smile a lot and it's starting to get a little contagious. Getting along with all of them was pretty easy—except Mido! That kid had a personal vendetta against anyone from the outside world, especially Link and I.

_(Speaking of Link, I did end up getting out an apology to him that was longer than a sentence. That 'first encounter' was unbelievably embarrassing, but if you saw your first childhood crush right in front of you, wouldn't you freeze up too? I mean, he can talk! Link was destined to be a silent hero, and there he goes, attempting to chat me into a conversation. I freaked out! So what? I apologized didn't I? Did I mention he has a really nice voice for a ten year old?)_

Well uh, I'm gonna head back to Mido since I'm currently stealing his spotlight away from him. I think he just doesn't like us poor fairy-less kiddies. I'm one of his personal favorite grudges at the moment. The pillow quote from AVPM (A Very Potter Musical. Check it out people!) was just the beginning—just as Mido adored being the center of attention in the village, I adored kicking him off his high horse. That never did end well. I take full responsibility for starting every little spat we have (not that Saria knows, she thinks I'm a little angel ;3) but Mido always has takes it up to the next level. The other day I merely told him his shoe laces were undone and he threatened to push me into the pond when Saria turned her head! Talk about rude! We both end up screaming at each other before 2pm so I can totally understand why freckles despises me with passion; I'm a total pain to deal with. But I can never understand why he dislikes Link so much! From what I've seen so far and from other "extraterrestrial sources," Link is a really likeable guy. He's always helping out in the village, plays fairly with the other kids and is willing to give second chances to blundering little girls who give him the cold shoulder. Methinks Mido is a bit envious of him (Ok, it's way more than a bit, but don't quote me on it yet!) I have yet to really reveal his true colors until a certain event in seven years time.

Yeah. I'm going to stalk Link for the next seven years. When he ditches the woods, I'm gonna have to go too. Mido will probably throw me out himself by then (not to mention Link won't turn into a skull kid! I can just follow him out and "coincidentally" have to go to Castle Town Market too) but I need to get him to like me properly first. We might be on friendly terms, but I have yet to earn his full, unconditional trust! If I have to follow him around for seven years, then there's no point having barriers in the way! The Great Deku Tree hasn't given Navi to Link yet so I think now is the perfect time to do some bond—

...that sounded really shallow, didn't it? As awesome it sounds to be best buddies with the future "Hero of Time" the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm still missing home. I'm starting to think he's my only ticket back. Unlike the normal people who adore independence first and then miss people later, I'm the exact opposite. I was completely depressed for the first week without my parents or my brat-ling little brother ordering me around or smothering me with hugs. I've sort of gotten over it (Lie. I really miss my mom) but I think it's been easier to bear with because the Kokiri don't have parents. They just have the Great Deku Tree. Speaking of which, the Great Deku Tree ain't that bad for a giant Shakespearean speaking plant. The Kokiri go to play in his meadow everyday. Yesterday we decided to have a little one on one while everyone else was playing tag. He told me I was lucky to escape from the curse and that fate was very kind to me, unless I had a greater purpose here.

Greater purpose? I had an epiphany right then and there. I think my mission in life has become pretty clear; complete the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and then demand that the Princess send me home! What? I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but I think it was pretty easy to guess what I had to do. Why else would I get pleasure of waking up in a game? If I was dreaming, I would have forgotten little details about the village and other Kokiri by now; scenes would also be skipping and I wouldn't be able to question how I got from the Breakfast table to the top of the tower bridge in half a second (Inception gave me some good tips for recognizing lucid dreams xD) but better yet, I would have woken up safe and sound in my bed to the sound of my little brother whining that he didn't want to go to school.

Besides, if Princess Zelda can send Link back in time, I'm sure her little triangle of smartie-ness would be able to work out a way for me to wake up in my own dimension. Until then, I guess I've just got to play along, no pun intended. Speaking of Princess Zelda, do you think I'd ever get to find out what gender Sheik is? I know he's technically Zelda, but Sheik was kinda SUPPOSED to be a male. That was the whole point of the alter-ego! Then SSBB, the 3DS and the manga decided to confuddle me with their different views! Mission Dos: Is Sheik a boy or girl? Must wait seven years...

My hand is starting to hurt from all the writing. I think I'll just call it a day Journal and indulge you in my epic thoughts tomorrow. Ta-Ta!

* * *

><p>Shaking her sore hand, Vivian yawned and stretched her arms above her head, tilting back on her chair lazily. "I still don't know why you loom over me whenever I write. I know you can't read it."<p>

Saria, who was casually sitting on the table with her legs dangling over the edge, shot Vivian a relaxed grin. "It's interesting. You pull lots of weird faces when you write." she giggled, making Vivian pout sulkily. "Besides" she added "The characters are really interesting to look at, especially since you've got really clear handwriting. I bet you could translate everything into our writing!"

The Kokiri girl already knew that Vivian could not write in Hylian. The language she wrote in was strange to read and odd to look at. Vivian did say she came from far away but Saria had never thought she meant a completely different country.

"Hey Vee, can you read Hylian?"

Vivian scoffed. "Of course I can. I would have gotten lost in the village if I didn't read the signs."

"True, but you could have guessed!" Vivian pulled a thoughtful expression.

"Touche. But seriously, I can read them 'Ria" she assured, using her recently acquired pet name for her new best friend. Saria stretched her arms in front of her, raised her eyebrows and gave Vivian a playfully skeptical look.

"Prove it." she challenged tauntingly "You're just embarrassed that I offered to teach you."

Vivian's eyes twinkled mischievously. She got off the chair and walked out of Saria's house, "I'll prove it then! Show me a sign!" she declared, pointing to outside. Saria jumped off the table and followed her silently.

The sun was rising over the forest when the two girls left the house. It was summer and the little bouncing wood spirits happily chatted to each other, leaving little yellow lights as they moved around the Kokiri Village. Since bedtime was when the forest got too dark, the Kokiri spent most of their time outside when it was summer, no matter what the hour was. They usually played games together, told stories or caught little fireflies in decorated bottles and placed them around the village to give it more light. Because of this, most of the Kokiri were still fast asleep until the late morning arrived. Vivian was woken up by a buzzing fly at 5:30am and couldn't get back to sleep, thus making Saria wake up too.

"Ok, so what do you want me to read?"

Saria looked around, searching for anything she could test Vivian on. There was no point giving her the close signs since she already knew who lived in each house. Saria suddenly smirked. "Fine. Pick something! The first thing you see and read it!"

Vivian's eyes scoured the village. Some of the signs were too far away to see—she was short sighted—but some were too obvious. Regardless, she gave them a go.

"House of the Great Mido — Boss of the Kokiri" Vivian muttered disdainfully. Saria snickered.

"Nice try, I know you can't see clearly from that far away."

Damn it!

"Ugh! Can't you just point something out and I'll read it?"

"I could always write something on paper. Wanna give it a go?"

"Tch, later. It's too hot outside." Vivian crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The green haired girl ruffled Vivian's woody brown tresses messily. While Vivian was groaning at the patronizing gesture, Saria beckoned her to follow her to the waterfall for a morning swim. Yet again, this was another Kokiri tradition for the summer and a fun one at that. The water was cool, but it was never cold enough to feel unpleasant.

The two paddled for a while, leaving their spare clothes near some rocks by the banks of the circular pond. The thick pink dress Vivian used to wear was neatly folded in her messenger bag. She had no use for it—it was way too heavy to wear! Saria had been kind enough to lend her some of her clothes, along with Sola, who simply grew bored of her plain green dress.

Vivian prefered Saria's clothes for some reason; the cotton felt softer, the insides were less scratchy and she liked having long sleeves, even in the summer. Copying someone's wardrobe was a fashion faux but Vivian liked Saria's style of clothing. She practically mirrored it most days but all the Kokiri girls wore the same plain green dress, didn't they? Sola had the nerve to wear hers a little shorter with a small dark green flower border at the hem. That was about as daring as it got for fashion in the Kokiri forest.

The paddled about in the pond for a while, just talking about little things like what they were going to make for dinner (Mushroom soup again, but at least it tasted nice) and a little gossip about the other villagers of course. Nothing hurtful, just things like questioning how the brothers got so smart, why the triplets insisted that they looked nothing like despite having identical faces and why _Fado_ was so dependent on Mido's opinion.

"I have no idea, but she's really clingy to him." Saria swam around in little circles, her under clothes swerving and then sticking to back to her in a repetitive motion. Vivian was resting her head on her elbows in the grass patches, her legs submerged in the water. She yawned again, only now starting to regret getting out of bed at such an ungodly hour.

"Do you think she has a crush on him?" she pipped her suggestion through her teeth. She was holding her hair band in her mouth while she tried to tie her hair up into a ponytail to avoid getting it wet when she did decide to swim in. Saria made a disgusted sound. "_Ew_ no. _Fado_ liking _Mido_? That would be weird! That's like Link liking me! It would be too weird!"

_'Crushed before he even starts'_ Vivian thought maliciously, recalling times when Link had not-so-innocently blushed around the lovely green haired Kokiri girl.

"What are you thinking about? You're looking smug."

"Oh? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just little things."

"Like what?" Saria heaved herself up onto the grass, her soaking wet clothes clinging to her. Vivian shuffled, not wanting to make any physical contact with her and get wet.

"Link's future fairy." She answered swiftly, sliding her legs in a little deeper into the water before deciding against having a morning swim. She could always have one later. It was more fun splashing everyone else; water wars were the funniest thing ever in the village! Especially since Mido would get extra competitive if Saria was watching, making Vivian feel less remorse for doing a canon ball near his head.

Saria sighed. The subject was a very fragile one because Link was so sensitive about it. It was Mido's fault mostly— he always taunted Link about it. It was very childish of him, but he never let him play with his friends. It was like he always wanted to be completely separated from the blond boy. It was disappointing for Saria to watch. Mido used to be such a good guy to look up to; the two had been very good friends at one point.

"Elaborate for me."

"Just wondering about her personality, what she will be like and her color."

"How are you so sure it will be a girl? His fairy could be male."

"Link needs a little feminine knowledge in his life. Where would he be without you Saria?"

"You're over exaggerating!" She playfully nudged Vivian's elbow, invoking a nudge war that ended up with the two pushing each other around in the grass, giggling.

"I win!" Saria cheered, now that she had pinned Vivian's arms under her knee, grinning triumphantly. Vivian pouted. "Fine. Prize?"

"What do you think Link's fairy will be like?" Saria saw the smirk that threatened to spread wide on the pale girl's features. Even though she was outside fairly often (with the exception for when it got too hot for her to bear) she had not tanned at all. Vivian looked thoughtful, pulling her arms from underneath Saria's knee to point at her chin in wonderment.

"I think...she'll be blue. I can see her being very loyal and a good guide, but I can also see her being a little annoying at times. Scratch that, extremely annoying and possibly bossy." Saria arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? You seem pretty certain about this?" She was already behind a giant rock, stripping out of her wet clothes and into her clean dry ones. Vivian didn't bother changing into her spare clothes since her green dress was still on her due to her being against wetness this morning.

"Of course I'm certain! I trust my intuition on this one!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious! I bet you anything that she'll say little things like-" Vivian stopped, and when she spoke again, her voice was very high pitched and squeaky. "-Hey! Listen! Watch out!"

_"Watch out!"_

"Yeah, just like that! But there was no need to echo me Sa—Eek!" Whizzing passed Vivian too quickly for her to pin its exact location, a bustling blue orb shot passed her, wailing for her to get out of her way. _"Excuse me! Sorry!"_ it squealed.

Saria blinked slowly as the blue flash passed her as well before darting towards the Kokiri Forest Training Grounds.

"Ow, my eyes." Vivian groaned, rubbing her closed eyelids slowly to drone out the very bright dots sparking across her vision. Saria patted her shoulder. "That fairy was in quite the hurry. I wonder where she was going?"

"Huh?" Vivian looked up from her hands to the training ground in the distance, and sure enough, the little blue bulb was flittering around the fence, clearly trapped in it, before it zoomed into—

_Oh no! It's that time already? Geez! Give me some warning next time!_

"V-Vee? Where are you going?" Vivian ignored Saria's call. She picked up her spare clothes and ran straight into the Kokiri Shop as fast as she could. Mire was at the till with Linder, chatting idly until Vivian burst in.

"Whoa, you look like you're in a rush. What can I get you?" Linder asked, resting his arms on the table separating them. Vivian panted "H-how much for the Deku Shield?"

"40 Rupees, like always."

"I'll take it."

"Huh? Why? Are you joining in with the training grounds session today or something?" Nevertheless, Linder got a shield down from the shelf. Vivian rummaged through her purse belt, dumping out several little green and blue gems all over the counter. Mire exchanged a weary look with Linder, who in return shrugged nervously, raising his eyebrows from behind his shaggy carrot-orange hair.

"37, 38, 39..._shit_!" Vivian hissed. Mire gasped, covering her ears with her hands as if pretending she didn't hear her say it.

Linder winced a little. "What?" The Great Deku Tree was not fond of cussing at all, especially since they were his children. Vee was no exception.

"I'm missing a Rupee!" Vivian bemoaned, smacking her head against the wooden table in despair, sinking to the floor dramatically.

"Someone cue the spotlight" Mire rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Saria was good at finding Rupees and they often went on little treasure hunts together. That was the only reason Vivian even had 39 Rupees. She just smashed a few large pots when Saria wasn't looking. There were several little chests around the village too but most of them were opened! No fair!

"Why now? I don't have time for an economy crisis you stupid purse!"

"Uh, Vee? Are you gonna buy the shield or what?" Linder's nail drummed on the counter surface impatiently, unfazed by the "devastation" display. Vivian batted her eyelashes sweetly and smiled gently. "Can't you give me a discount Lin?"

"Don't even think about it Vee! It won't be fair to the other villagers who paid!"

"But I'll love you forever and ever and ever—"

"No way 'sister. I can hold it for you, but just ask Saria for an extra Rupee." Vivian groaned at the wise rules of little kid economy. "I already owe her tons of stuff!"

"You can always buy it later." he suggested, which of course didn't suit Vee's demand. Moping and tilting her purse upside down, she flapped it pathetically in hopes something would fall out. It didn't. Mire sighed "Just look around. I'm sure you'll find a Rupee somewhere."

...Somewhere?

Without a pausing for breath, Vivian jumped up on to her feet and beamed. "You're a genius Mire!"

"I am? Uh... I mean I am!" she grinned, looking at Linder to back her up on her apparent genius. Linder again shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands up questionably. Before they could question Vivian further she ran straight out of the shop, dumping her clothes on the spot and forgetting to bring her Rupees with her. Mire slumped into a nearby stool.

"Couldn't you have just given her a discount? It was just a Rupee." she asked. Linder smiled innocently.

"Yeah, but watching her freak out is more fun to watch."

"That's mean."

"Admit it, you think it's funny too."

Mire just giggled.

* * *

><p>"Vee, just what are you doing?" Link gave the girl a ludicrous look. Navi was floating above his head, watching the girl crawl and slither through the tall grass like a predator awaiting for the meal that would make it's hunt worth while.<p>

"I'm searching. Don't bug me." Normally the boy would have just done what he was told but something about the determination in her eyes peaked his curiosity. The fact she was searching for something in a bunch of grass made it all the more suspicious.

"What for?" he crouched just outside the patch of prickly grass. "Want some help?"

"No" she replied stubbornly, now waving her arms frantically through the grass. Link raised his eyebrows "You sure?"

"Yes" He bent down a little, as though tempted to sit around and watch her in her epic quest in search of...whatever she was searching for.

_"Link!"_ Navi snapped, reminding him of his previous engagement. "_We've got to find a sword! You need to see the Great Deku Tree!"_

Link rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath before standing up and brushing some invisible dust off the back of his green tunic. "Anyways, the reason I was here in the first place; notice anything new?" He sounded hopeful, clearly waiting for the big words Vivian clearly neglected.

Vivian looked up, blinked, and then suddenly gasped in long over due surprise. "Oh my gosh! You've got a fairy!"

Link laughed heartily, his eyes beaming smugly at her. Who could blame him? "It was about time you realized! You're so slow!"

Grinning slyly, he poked Vivian's shoulder before staring at the little blue orb proudly. Navi bobbed up and down, pleased with the attention.

"I take it you're the one who ever so kindly decided to blind me for a few minutes." Vivian pointed out in a teasing manner. Navi, looking as flustered as a fairy could get, flew around from side to side.

_"I told you to move, didn't I? I'm sorry!"_

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you. Anyways, what's this about a Sword?" Vivian sat up on her knee's, pulling out a green bug that tried to nestle in her tangled hair. Link pulled a bitter face and motioned to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

"It's Mido. He won't let me through without certain things" he answered disdainfully. Vivian shot him a sympathetic smile. "Have you tried getting Saria to make him move? She'd be happy to help you." Vivian really shouldn't be mentioning Saria, especially since she rudely ditched her ten minutes ago. Now where was that Rupee?

Link shook his head. "I can't do that. If Saria keeps defending me, I won't learn to watch out for myself. I don't want Mido thinking he can just boss me around." He confessed, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Something sparked in his eyes and it that made Vivian smile impishly. "Wonderfully pitched. Tell you what; I think I might know about that sword your fairy mentioned." Vivian was very careful not to mention the fairy's name, especially since she became aware that Link had not mentioned it yet.

"I happened to stumble across a little area a while ago near the training grounds. It's said that the Kokiri treasure is hidden somewhere in the village and I think it's there!" She exclaimed. Vivian felt her hand touch something cool and immediately looked down to examine the soft dirt beneath her fingers.

"Treasure? Zander mentioned treasure when I spoke to him! Do you think it'll be the sword?" He asked enthusiastically, his voice brimmed with excitement. Vivian did not answer him. She roared out a boisterous cry of accomplishment, stood up and shoved her arm up to the sky, presenting her hand to the heavens. Clutched in her palm was shiny red Rupee with specks of dirt covering the surface. All that pose needed was some nostalgic music and a brimming light around her new treasure.

"I _KNEW _I would find it here!" She gloated to no one imparticular, grinning brightly. Vivian ignored the awkward stares she got from the audience that witnessed her loud outburst. She turned her attention back to Link and offered him her free hand. The other one encased the red Rupee lovingly in her palm. Link gave her the most classic 'what the hell' face she had ever seen on a person. She had to resist laughing.

"You were looking for a _Rupee_? Why in Farore's name did you think you'd find Rupees in _grass_?" Link questioned her with a bewildered expression. Vivian just beamed like a little ray of sunshine. "Why? For the same reason I just found 20 Rupees silly! Bushes will _always _have spare cash or little items!" she stated proudly, as though it were a common fact. Link's frown didn't fade.

"What got that into your head?"

"Nintendo logic. Now come on! I still need to show you the entrance to the passage way—Oh! Did you buy a Deku Shield yet?"

"Huh? Nintendo logic? Wait! H-how did you know I needed a shield?"

Vivian replied by scoffing, "No? Fine, you can always go to the shop later!"

Grabbing his hand despite his recovering shock from her amazing 'intuition', she forced him to stand and dragged him with her up to the Training Grounds. Navi sped after them hastily, beating her wings madly to keep up with them. Vivian didn't listen to Link's pleas to slow down or pay any attention to the fact he almost tripped over. She weaved them both in and out of the wooden fences, from corner to corner, and out towards the wall of rock bordering the village.

"Now...where are you?" Vivian released Link's hand and promptly began searching for the little burrow.

"So you've been inside it personally?"

"Yep." Nope.

_"Oh that's good!"_ Navi chimed by Link's side _"It saved us a lot of time!"_

"Found it!" Vivian chirped, her head indicating where the small gap was. "You should be able to crawl through. I can't fit it in, for reasons I won't mention. Need me to describe the layout?" she offered. Link shook his head, but smiled in thanks. "Nah, I think I'll work my way around. Anything else I need to know?" he looked up at her with a bright twinkle in his eye, reminding Vivian of a child who just cracked a difficult puzzle. She smiled.

"Yeah. Just watch out for the huge moving rocks."

"W-wait? What?"

"If you see an extra sword in there, bring it to me!" She cackled, leaving the blond boy and his fairy to brave the terrible rolling rocks of doom while she headed to the Kokiri shop, eagerly awaiting the moment she could thrust a certain pretty red rock in Linder's face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Twenty Rupees? <em>Where did you find that?" Linder all but gleamed at the shimmering red rock Vivian placed on the counter. The brunette smiled pleasantly, her arms casually resting over the counter as she leaned forward a little. "In the tall grass."

"Tall grass? How did a red rupee get there? The red ones are so hard to find!"

"Well what can I say? I have a knack for treasure hunting. Now, about that shield—?" Linder let out a frustrated groan and plonked the Shield loudly on the counter with clang. Vivian arched her eyebrow.

"And?"

Rolling his eyes, a three blue rupees and four green ones clattered conviently in front of Vivian. She smiled brightly and handed over the red rupee. "Pleasure doing business with you." she winked, picking up each rupee and placing it in her purse. Mire walked to the front counter, drawing a curtain that held all the stock the Kokiri shop held.

"Vee, you left your spare clothes here. Want to change in to them? Sola's going to do everyone's laudry tonight." she motioned her hand to the piling basket of clothes—mainly boys ones. Humming in reply, Vivian went behind the curtain and stripped out of her plain green dress and into her "Saria dopple-ganger" clothes as she so rightfully dubbed them. By the time she came out, Link was just entering the shop. He had a few grass stains on his tunic and bits of twigs in his hair.

"What happened to you?" Vivian didn't bother with the hello's this time. She smugly glimpsed the shining, clean sword equipped on Link's back. He laughed sheepishly,

"Large moving bolders. I had to roll out the way of a few of them."

"Hang on!" Linder's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Is that the _Kokiri Sword_? How the hell did you get that!" _So much for being against cursing and bad language..._

Link instantly pointed at Vivian, who looked around for something to point at in return. She just pointed back at Link eventually.

"I just gave him a hint of where it _could've _been!" she raised her hands up defensivly as the carrot topped boy glared darkly from behind his shaggy bangs. Linder was one of those boys who adored weaponry. He had been trying to guess the location of the Kokiri Sword so that he could give it a go and then sell it to the highest bidder in the village. Sneaky guy.

"You better put it back when you're done with it." Mire warned, putting a few Deku Nuts on the far left hand corner of the shelf. "It's still our treasure. I don't even know why you need it."

"Mido won't let him see the Great Deku Tree without it." Vivian filled in swiftly, tucking her green dress under her arm. "Now get your shield!" she ordered, fixing her stare on the blond boy who was still getting the glare of doom from Linder. "I'll meet you outside. We can head to the Great Deku Tree together."

"Together?" Link looked puzzled. Navi immediatly chimed loudly, "_But the Great Deku Tree summoned Link! He wants to see him alone!"_

"You will be alone. I just need to ask him something crucially important. Now stop stalling!" she commanded bossily. Not sticking around to hear another response, she exited the shop. Vivian walked over to the log that connected two banks of the stream together and crossed it with surprising grace. After all, she had been practicing on it for nearly a month now.

Saria was no where in sight so she entered the house the two of them shared stealthy. She, for the first time in weeks, placed her clothes in her messenger back neatly. She packed up her other little items as well, leaving her music box till last due to it being quite fragile. She adjusted the strap and then placed it over her shoulder. It felt weird holding it again, but it was oddly light considering how many items she had in there.

"Where are you going?"

Vivian froze to her spot, her grey eyes downcast to the floor after automatically recognizing the voice. "N-no where inparticular, I was just wondering how much stuff my bag could hold" She lied feebly, now forced to place her bag back on the bed. Saria perked up a little but didn't seem as cheery as she was this morning. After a brief pause of silence, Vivian spoke. "Do you know if Deku Sticks are good weapons?"

The green haired girl shook her head. "No, they break very easily. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see the Great Deku Tree but Mido went let me through without a sword." She mumbled. Saria had a sour look in her bright blue eyes. It didn't suit her personality at all.

"That bum! He's just being mean to everyone recently! I don't know what's wrong with him these days...he used to be so nice to everyone..." Saria's words trailed off but they need not be spoken for Vivian to understand what she meant. Saria broke the quiet tension first this time.

"Why do you need to see the Great Deku Tree? Is it something to do with Link?" _Oh yeah...she was probably the first one to find out about it from him. _

"Not quite. So I take it there aren't any other swords other than the Kokiri Sword?" Vivian pressumed.

"Not really...hold on, I think 'Fado' found one." She suddenly recalled. Vivian felt an odd sensation flood through her stomach. "Which one?" her voice cracked a little. Saria chuckled lightly. "_Fado_."

For some reason, Vivian was desperatly hoping she meant the other 'Fado.'

Swallowing thickly, Vivian quickly said "Thanks 'Ria, I'll see you later!" before she darted out of the house and towards the small slope by the side of it. _Fado _was perhaps the most terrifying person Vivian had the pleasure of meeting. As far as horror stories were concerned, she was the girl Vivian pictured giggling under her bed with a bloodied weapon, just waiting to slit her throat. Not to mention _Fado_ was a huge fan of Mido. Whether it was because they were friends or something of a one sided crush, _Fado_ unconditionally shared the same opinions as Mido.

This also meant they mutally disliked fairy-less children.

"Hello Miss Brat" _Fado _greeted with that god-damn creepy smile on her face. Vivian was a little twitchy on the nickname but she was sure the blond haired girl only used it because Mido's word was law. After crossing the bridges connecting the towers together just to find her, Vivian was dead set on actually getting that sword. Or rather, the sword that was supposedly in her possession. As far as Vivian was concerned, she was lucky to even have another option.

"Saria said you found a sword. Can I please borrow it!" Vivian wanted to smack herself for stooping low enough to beg the creepy girl for something. Knowing _Fado_, she would probably ask for Vivian's soul in return.

"Nope." she giggled impishly. _Well that failed._

"I really need it _Fado!_ I can't get passed Mido unless I have it!"

"You're trying to get passed Mido? Why do you want to see the Great Deku Tree so badly? Mr. Ex-No-Fairy was on his way to see him too. I wonder what you're up to?" She said in a hushed whisper, a dark, forboding smile carved on to her face. Vivian narrowed her eyes a little before making a "come hither" motion with her fingers. Curious, _Fado_ leaned forward and let Vivian whisper something in her ear. The blond girl blinked and looked at Vivian in slight awe.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Mido would be happy, wouldn't he?" And just like a bomb to an ancient ruin, Fado's resolve crumbled down to dust as a wide grin spread on her lips.

"It's in my house! I found it next to skeleton in the Lost Woods! But you better bring it back! It's too pretty to go to you! I'll see you soon Miss Brat!" she laughed happily.

Vivian seriously felt like _Fado_ just grabbed the beating organ in her chest and squeezed it until it popped and splattered. Her heart was facing and skipping beats as she practically ran away from her. _Fado_ and Fado lived in a house by the Kokiri shop so it meant no extra running around for Vee after she got the sword. As she ran down from the tower, she didn't see Link outside the shop or near Mido. It bugged her a little to think he would go without her but she didn't think it was worth getting angry over. Navi probably screamed at him to hurry up.

Entering other people's houses was supposed to be down in a polite fashion of knocking, but Vivian seriously didn't feel like she had the time for formalities. She could barely make out a decent 'hello' to Fado before she began exploring the house for _Fado's_ little treasure.

"What are you looking for?" Fado looked up from a book he was reading, clearly a little suspicious as to why the brunette had stormed in without warning.

"Sword!" she focused on the pots at first, but she couldn't see it anywhere in plain sight.

"It's behind the wardrobe." Fado pointed out, now placing his book to the side. "It belongs to _Fado_. Did she say you could have it?"

"Yep." Vivian scampered behind the wardrobe, and true to _Fado's _word, she pulled out a decent sized sword. There was nothing particularly great about it like _Fado _had described it. Vivian was exxpecting something brightly polished with a golden handle and jewels embedded into it but in her hand was just a regular steel sword with a leather covered handle. Vivian could have sworn she saw a few blood stains.

"What do you want with that old thing?" the boy inquired, making Vivian flinch when she realized he was standing right behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"I need to see the Great Deku Tree. Sorry for the lack of conversation but I've really got to go after Link."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later Vee!" Fado smiled charmingly as she escaped the house.

_'Why does everyone keep saying that?"_ Vivian thought, noticing how the Kokiri children had not once said "bye" to one another, or her. '_It's like they know that I'm going to get away from here.' _

Even _Fado_, who was now aware of her little plot did not say goodbye, even though she easily could have done. It just made Vivian feel worse knowing the events that were going to transpire would be the begining of a chain of troubles even her before-hand knowledge couldn't hope to solve.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>I feel like this chapter was a little rushed so I might be rewriting bits that don't make sense or editing some bad spelling or grammar. I hope you liked the chapter, and continue to read the story as Link's destiny starts to unravel!

**PS: **Would anyone be willing to beta this story for me? I suppose I should go beta hunting myself but I've noticed quite a few beta readers aren't too fond of self inserts/oc fics, so I was thinking that anyone who was reading this story (if you've read at least three chapters of my droning and not gotten sick of it) might like it enough and be willing to give it a go.

Reviews would also be lovely. I need to know if I'm just typing up a load rubbish or not!

_Stay tuned! :D_


End file.
